Occitania
Occitania is a Socialist Federative Republic located west of Distro, around a large bay area. It is currently under the rule of a provisional Anti Scramist junta that has taken power following the defeat of Scramists in the Maojing Civil War. It is a founding member of the Soyuz Pact and the Stalingrad Pact. Occitania is a commune based on strict, realistic and harmonious urban planning. It is known for its monumental builds such as Bastida Karl Marx, the largest appartment building of the server, and the Ostau deis Amassadas (House of Soviets), aswell as for its bridge crossing the entrance of the bay. History : Occitania was founded on the 12 of February 2019 by Camisard. Wanting to build far from an overcrowded and even worse, badly planned Distro, he left the area with a few materials and his love for urban planning to explore and find an area suitable for his massive projects. After having settled in a suitable area, he started to build a massive Occitan flag that would become the Main Square of the city. He declared on this land the foundation of the Socialist Federative Republic of Occitania, and established the Planning Committee. He then built the Bastida Karl Marx, followed by the Ostau deis Amassadas. At that time, Occitania was rather isolationist and rather underdeveloped, as Camisard was building with non-enchanted tools, breaking several diamond pickaxes while mining terracotta and dying hundred of times by falling from his builds. In late March, Occitania would evolve and involves itself more in the life of the server. Camisard finally decided to enchant his tools in order to ease his work. It was at this time that the Manifesto of Socialism with Occitan Characteristics was written, strenghtening the state into a Marxist-Leninist-Maoist-Polpotist-Hoxhaist-Islamist-Cathar-Scramist commune. The Manifesto also officialised several tenents of the Occitan way of life, such as Perpetual Neutrality or the opposition to shitty buildings. At that time, Distro started to establish its 5 years plan, and Camisard was eager to participate as the problems that led him to found Occitania were starting to be solved. Occitania would be integrated in the plan, with 2 roads being built between Occitania and Distro, going through Stalingrad, a railway station being built to connect Occitania to the loop, and the construction of its new district, Camisard Heights. As Camisard was going to be inactive for most of summer, he decided to start his large scale plans before leaving, in order to avoid people starting something else in lands Occitania planned to expand into. It's at this point that the bridge linking the two sides of the bay was built and Camisard Heights expanded to reach its maximum extent. The Road to Scramism Occitania always had some relation with Scramism. Camisard and ScramX left Distro almost at the same time, for similar reasons. Socialism with Occitan Characteristics had ScramX as one of its inspirations. Therefore it was no surprise that the Scramist Renaissance in Maojing resonated in Occitania, with the full adoption of Scramism. The 15 of August 2019, Camisard declared Occitania to be an Ethno-State with Scramist Characteristics called the Occitan National State, and joined the Scramist side of the Maojing civil war. An embassy was built in Maojing, in order to deepen the relations and to understand the Maojingese ways, especially Scramism, better. Occitania establish plans to welcome the Maojing government in exile in case of a Scramist defeat. Diplomatically, it established the Camisescu doctrine, seeking to make Occitania a Scramist commune allied to Maojing while retaining its alliance with Distro. However, the Camisescu doctrine would end up failing, as Silas warned that it was a violation of the treaties between Distro and Occitania due to the fact that they would be on opposing sides of the Maojing Civil War. Silas warned to revoke all the treaties between the two communes. As the tensions between the factions of the civil war increased, Camisard understood that the real danger was the Osaists, presenting evidence that they wanted to turn Maojing into a new SFAAT, and campaigned for an United Maojingese Front. The failure of this campaign added to Silas' warnings led to the abolition of the Occitan National State and the establishment of the Provisional Anti Scramist Junta. The Junta started the Descraminisation process, starting with the construction of a monument to the Victims of Scramism. With the restoration of peace, Occitania would become a founding member of the PISS treaty and Stalingrad Pact Politics Occitania is led by the Provisional Anti Scramist Junta until a new constitution is established, with a new ideology (Socialism with Occitan Characteristics being abandonned due to the Descraminisation). The Junta has re-established the old Socialist Federative Republic. The Planning Committee has survived all political changes of Occitania and holds all power concerning economic development and construction. Urban Planning One of the particularities of Occitania is its strictly planned nature. It's one of its main reasons for existing. It's based on a particular doctrine that seeks to be a middle way between primitivist ideologies such as Farsenism and the flattening madness of Distro and Maojing. Occitania won't hesitate to flatten an area if it makes construction easier, but will develop and terraform in accordance with what already exists. The district of Camisard Heights is a model in the application of this doctrine. Any construction has to be approved by the Planning Committee. Districts * The Main District - under construction * Camisard Heights - terraforming and plots finished, houses will be built on them * L'Estaca : under construction * The Harbour : planned * The Old Town : planned Category:Communes